isenhardfandomcom-20200214-history
Proxian-Crewman War
The Proxian-Crewman War was a war fought between the Dominion of Prox and New Crewmandy. The war was fought to a Proxian-favored draw over the course of six days. The immediate outcome of the war was the elevation of Prox from a totally unknown entity to not only a country, but a superpower. Events of the War :: At the time of the War, New Crewmandy had just been bombed by terrorists, killing their Duke. Most military forces were abroad in peacekeeping and counter-insurrgent manuvers, leaving a barebones force to protect New Crewmandy. This was considered a very slight risk, as there was no other country with the resources, motive, and positioning to take out New Crewmandy before it's forces could arrive. :: Enter the Dominon of Prox. The first Third Country, their people had been forced out of their old Lands and had sailed tens of thousands of leagues accross the see to Marinda. But there was many of them, with a large army of veterans. Earlier scouts and spies had looked over their landing places, and quickly learned that there was only one power that could possiably oppose the formation of a new Dominion- New Crewmandy. That, and a need of land, was the primary reason for the Proxian Offensive. Landing at the Bay of Pearls, their 4th army pushed hard east and carved out a huge portion of land from the smaller city states and countries, some by force, other's through diplomatic dealings, trades, coerocian, and threats. :: But the 1st,.2nd, and 3rd Armies all pushed west, towards the jewel of the Crewman Empire-Stadtholm and Kleinholf. Crewmandy didn't have the strategic reserves to deal with this new front, and thus lost all of their gains in Blueland in the following battles. :: Battle for the Fjiord The Stadtholm Home Guard, led by General Jax "Bulldog" Praxis, dug in along the western hills outside of Stadtholm and Kleinholf. They fortified the position the best they could under the circumstances. Artillery, morters, mines, and rifles were distribted and a thin red line was developed to stall the Proxian 1st and 2nd Armies. They succeded only in slowing the advance, though Prox took a beating due to their fondness of marching in phanlax formation-intimidating, but easy to target. Most Proxian tanks were also destroyed. Even so, the Proxians overran the defenses and laid seige to Stadtholm itself. Air Superiority and the Eastern Front : While Stadtholm was underseige, including the capture of a handful of senators and the Grand Palais, the New Crewmandian Air Force and Navy lauched a daring, balls-out offensive against the Proxian Immigration Fleet at the Bay of Pearls. Despite being outnumbered, the Crewmandian Force utterly destroyed the Proxian Fleet; Air Force Zepplins used their Immolation Cannons to rain death on the Proxian Fleet. Having never encountered air power before, facing more advanced and powerful ships, and a surprise attack by the cream-of-the-crop Marines, the Proxians never stood a chance. Combined with an attack by the stranded Home Guardsmen (Der Schweinhundin) on the Proxian camp, the 3rd Army lost half of its men in an instand. Casualties were nearly 80%, with 50% deaths and 10% serious injuries. The Marines pushed hard, taking the Julianoius Gold Mine and the town. : The suriving forces split, with half reinforcing Kleinholf and the 2nd and 1st armies, and the other half reinforcing Mariall. Then Crewmandian Troop Ships started landing reinforcments. While the Proxians cleverly positioned artillery to pound any incoming zepplins, the zepplins made fantastic support against Proxian counter-attacks and also worked as Command and Control centers. Prox was hard pressed to defend Mariall and indeed were losing ground. : Meanwhile, at Stadtholm, thefrigates The Frau, The Viinci, and the Panache destroyed the Proxian bunkers along the coast and landed marines at the His Duke's Naval Base in Holm Harbor. The troop ship The Heart of the Reich and a fourth frigate Constan arrived later. While the Constan ''held back to act as a Command and Control vessel, the troop ship landed two platoons of Army forces, bolstering the three platoons of marines. : Additionally, arriving in the dirrection of the Lesian providence were more Crewman troops and forces sent from the counter-insurgent forces there. Several platoons and light jungle-walkers started to fight their way towards Kleinholf. With Blueland Rangers attacking in the south, Prox was surrounded in Kleinholf. The Loss of Stadtholm :: Crewmandy was doing well on the Eastern front, holding their own and gaining ground, and rapidly sweeping in towards Stadtholm-but the Proxian General Pitt Lutio realised his options were limited. Surrounded and soon to be totally cut off, he launched a desperate, if cunningly brutal, assault on Der Stadt. :: The 2nd army was sent to take out shatter the reinforcments from Lesian and push through the gap towards the Lesian Providence, while the 1st army (and a section of the 2nd), pushed into Stadtholm. Overwhelming the remmenants of the Home Guard, they succeded in taking the Grand Hall, Duke's Tomb and Masueleum, retaking Mount Verni and the Grand Palais, and started to push hard into the Old Town of Stadtholm, and launched several assualts on the Headquarters and Marine Beachhead on the Naval Base. Artillery captured from Blueland severally damaged the docks, and tanks were able to ambush the frigates, who had strayed too close to the shoreline. :: While pockets of restance remained, especially around the Headquarters, Naval Base, and fringes of the city, Stadtholm belonged to Prox. But Lutio could not hold onto the city, and in order to have one grand piece of propeganda for his superiors, he infamously ordered the first Stalagtite, the Spire, to be leveled. Deigned to be tall, elegant, majestic, and proof from wind and quake, it was not deisgned agains 4,000 tons of high explosives. The spire was destroyed, and the Black Banner hung on the ruins. Then, the Proxians withdrew. Notably, they did not pursue a scorched earth policy. This was a brillant political move by Luitio-it is doubtful that New Crewmandy would have been drawn to peace talks had it's oldest, grandest, and most beloved city been razed. They raced through the gap in the Crewman line towards Lesian, the hotbed of the rebellion. : '''End Game' : New Crewmandian Force's reoccupied the city. The Duke Atreius Crewman and Grand Marshall Achilles Tullus entered peace talks at the Proxian Arena near Mariall. There, the One-Third's Treaty was signed. Statistics of the War :: They did not leave empty handed. They had captured several prominant government officals and military officers from the Spire's underground bunker system and situation room. The Duke himself was feared dead, but sent videos and messages from a bunker outside the city to bolster morale. ::